<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unholy by kittenkeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423843">Unholy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb'>kittenkeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, clueless jinwoo, disturbed eunwoo, fair warning: eunwoo is creepy here, i sure love rain in my fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And Dongmin expected him to come back. Of course, he knew he would be back. He loved him.</p><p> </p><p>(Read Notes before continuing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning</p><p>Eunwoo exhibits obsessive behavior in this particular fic, more specifically towards Jinjin. If this is something that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.<br/>If not, read at your own risk. </p><p> </p><p>You can always dm me at @sangyien on twitter if you have any requests or doubts!</p><p>This is obviously a work of fiction and doesn't resemble reality at all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old and rundown bus stop smelled like wet rust, dripping slowly with each new drizzle.</p><p>The several holes in the fragile roof burst with the passing of the seasons, hot summer sun mixed with the immense force of heavy winter hail, made it far from what can be considered a shelter for those waiting for the next bus. The glasses that were once dry and capable of fulfilling their duty to make Lee Dongmin see clearly were fogging more and more with the fall of the warm rain. He had already lost track of the number of sturdy drops that had slipped through the thick lens of his glasses, which then dropped abruptly on his cheek contributing to the wetness of his face. One more drop made no difference at this point.</p><p>His raincoat reminded him of the color of wet cardboard, the light and cream color he wore in the morning before another day of work was no longer in sight. The sound of the night was getting louder and louder, the cicadas could be heard closer than Dongmin would have liked, but he knew that they did not indicate danger. Dongmin was just an eternal scaredy-cat. </p><p>A warm sigh hit his nose, trembling with anxiety for yet another failed attempt on his part to catch a glimpse of the person he had been looking and waiting for for months without success. But he knew he would come back, he knew. </p><p>Dongmin remembers the day he found him. His heart wanted it never to be deciphered if this was a fluke encounter or the work of fate, and Dongmin was only sure that he had fallen in love too quickly. A mundane person would say that Dongmin inevitably received the attention of the most unpredictable stranger given how his looks could turn everyone’s eyes to him, but he would rather smile and pretend that nothing was of his business when he once again received praises to which he did not know how to respond, no matter how cliché and unfair that it sounds.  But this person was different, or so Dongmin repeated to himself in the past few months as an excuse to justify his irrational actions. The conversation shared that day filled him with hope for something that never seemed to come again, and Dongmin was beginning to not remember the details of his face. Of course not, he only spoke to him once, a good few minutes before he asked this stranger if he took that bus often. </p><p>Dongmin didn’t intend on relying on his answer for so long.</p><p>A sudden burst of thunder distracted him from his thoughts, blinking his eyes a few times and realizing that if his situation was already shit, it was about to get worse. In a failed attempt to tighten his raincoat a little more in hopes of protecting himself from the storm that felt too real and chilling in his bones, Dongmin whispered incoherently to himself praying that all this would pass and his lover would arrive soon and in peace.<br/>
He only asked for that, that this mysterious man finally arrived on the damn bus, that he recognized him as the handsome man of months ago, and that he fell for Dongmin as hard as Dongmin fell for him. </p><p>He’d come eventually, he knew he would. He’d keep on waiting. </p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining in his head a scenario where everything was according to his plan. A scenario where there was no rain to mess up his hair, nor wet his almost perfect face; where his clothes were still immaculate and presentable to receive the embrace he had been waiting for too long; where his ears had picked up his lover’s name if only his mouth had been quick enough to ask; where right now he would be at home with him, warm and clinging to each other without any concern. Dongmin could only dream.</p><p>And suddenly it stopped. His face was still wet but cold from the raindrops that forced themselves to dry on his skin, and he no longer felt the force of those same drops hitting him on his whole body, soaking him. With some reluctance but also a naive hope of opening his eyes and meeting the one he expected, Dongmin peered through heavy lashes.</p><p>His eyes felt misty, struggling to focus on the environment around him again. Dongmin looked around, noticing an unfamiliar presence on his left side, holding the umbrella that had stopped the rain from falling on him. The man looked not only confused but also tired, as if he had run to get there, and Dongmin couldn't stop staring. He was noticeably shorter than Dongmin, so short that he stood on his tiptoes to hold the umbrella in a position that protected the latter. Compared to the taller one he looked much drier, glasses falling a little from his nose and eyes focused on Dongmin's perhaps incredulous expression.<br/>
The seconds seemed longer and longer, and it didn't help that neither of them seemed to want to speak and break the silence between them. Until this small man dared to smile, perhaps out of sympathy or something else, but a smile that made his eyes close of how genuine it was. A small laugh followed, and for the first time Dongmin heard the low voice of this little man</p><p>“What are you doing? It’s pouring rain, and you’re just out here… like this”<br/>
Dongmin's mind felt like it was under water, consumed with the other's voice. For the first time in months, he was focused on someone other than the one he had assumed to himself as his one and only, his soulmate. At that moment, Dongmin saw a different hope. Maybe it was the little voice in his head begging for love that had never come, or maybe his ceaseless desire to show everyone that he was able to love and be loved back beyond his beauty.<br/>
With the best smile he managed to pull, Dongmin looked up and down at the one who had protected him without hesitation. Any movement on his part made his bones crack with how cold it was, and if he could curse at that moment he would but he didn't want to scare the one he had now deemed as his better half from the start “Ah, it’s on me…” he blurted out, voice still shaky and heart pounding in his chest as he figured out in the moment what was the best narrative to give to his lover “I forgot my umbrella at home, silly me. I’ve been waiting for the bus for awhile now; I need to go to work.” Lies.</p><p>The little one nodded, a small oh forming on his face as if the other's false suffering was perfectly understood by him. Leaning his shoulder on Dongmin's arm, he positioned himself so as to cover both their bodies from the rain which, despite having weakened, was still falling over and over.<br/>
“I get it, happens to me sometimes” He shrugged, looking up at Dongmin and offering yet again a reassuring smile “I saw you in the distance and thought you might need a hand, so… hope you don’t mind me.”<br/>
With each word professed from the stranger's mouth, Dongmin felt his love grow more and more. He didn't intend to stare at him for so long, but he couldn't resist when the other clearly felt the same way about him. And what harm did it do to contemplate the beauty of the one who belonged to him, right?</p><p>“Not at all” he whispered amidst the comfortable silence created between them.<br/>
The light touch of the smaller one caused small sparks on Dongmin's arm, an unfamiliar sensation for him. As much as people praised him for his natural beauty, he never gave in to the vague words of most people. Dongmin did not want their attention. He wanted the attention of…<br/>
“Hm, sorry but… what’s your name?” he would not allow himself to make the same mistakes he once made with what can only be considered the memory of a man that Dongmin falsely considered his own.</p><p>Adjusting the glasses with his free hand, the little man reciprocated the question with a sparkle in his eyes that lit something new inside Dongmin “Jinwoo. And yours?”<br/>
The name echoed in Dongmin's head as if it were the best song he had ever heard. He inhaled slowly to savor the moment, for this could be the best interaction he had with anyone for a really long time.<br/>
He hummed for a few seconds, suddenly being questioned about his name and wondering which one sounded better with Jinwoo in his head.<br/>
“Eunwoo. It’s really nice to meet you… and thank you, you know” he chuckled between words, suddenly becoming intoxicated with the realization that he was immersed in Jinwoo’s scent which contrasted with the smell of wet soil from the pouring rain “for caring about me.”<br/>
Jinwoo could only laugh softly, shaking his head at being thanked for his gesture “Ah, that was nothing. But you’re welcome.”<br/>
In the distance they could hear the characteristic sound of the old bus engine, treading deep puddles with the water from the storm that had calmed down. Its bright lights hit the sensitive eyes of the two who had waited at the stop that long, slowing down as it approached its destination, carefully so as not to wet them further with the dirty splashes coming from the floor it was treading on.</p><p>Jinwoo sighed, taking his card out of his front pocket and walking small steps to indicate that his ride had arrived, much to Dongmin’s disdain.<br/>
Now Dongmin had to think fast; if he wanted to take a chance and let Jinwoo go and wait for him and trust his love for him, or if he risked getting on a bus that would take him God knows where to follow his lover. He chooses the second option.</p><p>“Oh you’re coming as well?” asked the ever so smiley Jinwoo<br/>
And Dongmin looked at him again, creating a new memory in his mind, one he intended not to forget. The image of the adorable Jinwoo was gradually forming in his head, and Dongmin's ideal scenario was slowly coming to life.<br/>
“This is the bus I usually take” he lied through his teeth, and mentally beat himself up for lying so unkindly to his new lover right from the start. His eyes were glued to Jinwoo, his body basically following the other as they climbed the small stairs of the bus. Once they were finally safe from the rain, Jinwoo sat at the back seat and motioned Dongmin to sit beside him, which Dongmin happily obliged.<br/>
There follows a small moment of silence while Jinwoo sits comfortably on the chosen seat, putting down his suitcase and whatnot. Dongmin barely moved in the meanwhile, focused on the other's actions until he dares to speak again, a gleam identical to tears forming in his eyes</p><p>“I want to know everything about you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter @sangyien!</p><p>Also, this fic and all the others I wrote are only uploaded on ao3 on this account ONLY. any replica or literal copy of my work on any other writing website is stolen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>